I love Mephisto
by ImBoredPlayWithMe-Amaimon
Summary: "Mephisto" Rin says almost asleep, the demon makes a noise to let Rin know that he's listening "I love you" Rin gets out just before he falls asleep. "I love you too, Rin" Mephisto whispers quietly. Rin snores lightly, Mephisto smiles and mumbles "Good night, My blue exorcist."


Brotherly love

Mephisto X Rin

Sipping his tea, he looks down; smiling. Waiting for the night. He sits upon his chair watching the battle from a safe distance, delighted by the fight. Blue flames light up the dark and gloomy forest. The clashing of metal makes him clap his hands in pure bliss. He sees Shura go flying through the air, in which he laughs at. Rin leaps after her, his training has being going well for him. The demon looks at the time and thinks to himself; is it really that late. He jumps down from his chair and leans gracefully on the ground. Shura run into the clearing, breathing hard. Rin follows her, the half-demon smiles at her. Shura goes to attack Rin, when the demon steps in the way.

"Mephisto, what are you doing?" Shura yells, stoping her attack, panting loudly.

"Trainings over" Mephisto says, taking another sip of his tea "And I have to talk to Rin in my office"

"What? Why?" Shura shouts "training is not over and you can speak to Rin later"

"Uh no, it is almost 6:30 and I have to be somewhere in 10 minutes so I need to talk Rin now, privately" the demon smiles. Shura's eyes narrow down.

"Sorry Rin, but training is over" Shura says to Rin, putting her sword away.

"You do love your boobies, don't you?" Mephisto slyly says. Shura just glares at him and then storms off. The smiles to himself, loving that he can make her do that.

"So what do you want to speak to me about?" Rin asks Mephisto.

Smiling Mephisto turn to Rin "You have a lot to lean, my dirty little brother" Rin eyes widen with anticipation, when he realises what is about to happen. Mephisto laughs at the half-demon, he walks up to Rin, puts his arm around Rin's waist "EINS, ZWEL, DREI!" he says in a loud but sexy voice, then puff they are in Mephisto's room. Mephisto pulls Rin in closer, and then kisses him; lightly at first then getting harder. Letting Rin know how much he wants him and it, Rin lets Mephisto take charge; knowing it will be funner for both of them. The demon shoves Rin onto his bright pink and purple bed, he pulls away from Rin; smiling. His hand slips under Rin's t-shirt, pushing it up and over Rin's head. The half-demon undoes Mephisto's vest and shirt pushing them off. Mephisto's hand slips down Rin's pants; finding his cock. Rin closes him eyes waiting for Mephisto to start. The demon smiles as he began to move hand up and down making Rin groan, Mephisto lean over and kisses Rin on the lips. Rin arms warp around Mephisto's neck. Mephisto moves his hand faster the harder Rin's cock gets, causing the half-demon to cum. The demon stops kissing Rin and with his free hand, he takes off the half-demon's pants. Rin's hands find Mephisto's pants and pulls them down. Mephisto stops moving his hand, letting go of Rin'spinnis, licking off the cum from his glove , taking it off at the sometime. He takes off the other glove and strips off both Rin and himself, until they are naked.

"Turn around" Mephisto whispers the comands in a dee and sexy voice, Rin obaysimmediantly; the demon slips inside of him with ease, Mephisto slides in and out of Rin,causing the half-demonto moan and groan with pleasure; one of Mephisto's hands fines it's way to Rin dick and the demon gives the half-demon a hand-job that is not to be forgotten. Mephisto smiles when Rin screams out in pure pleasure. The demon spots screwing Rin.

"Please don't spot" Rin whispers; pleadingly.  
"Will you promise to always be mine?" Mephisto whispers back in Rin's ear.

"Yes" Rin replies "Yes. I promise to be yours"

"Good boys, Rin" Mephisto whispers, starting to fuck Rin again "And from now on you call me Big Brother when we are alone, got it?"

"Yes, Big Brother?" Rin barely gets out. The demon smile to himself, pleased that Rin now belongs to him.

"Big Brother?" Rin calls out, looking around the room for Mephisto "Where are you?"  
"Oh? Rin You're awake" Mephisto says appearing in the door way fully dressed; smiling.  
"Big brother?" Rin looks at him questioningly, "Yes, Rin" the demon says as he walks over to the bed.  
"Can I cook some pancakes for you?" Rin asks, looking up at his older brother with puppy dog eyes. "Of course" Mephisto sings, smilings. "But only if you wear this" and with a flick of his fingers, Rin is wearing a bright pink apron, on it is big purples writing saying " I ❤ Mephisto".  
Rin jumps out of the bed and runs into the kitchen, Mephisto following him out, then sits on his chair at the dinner table. The demon pulls out his phone and starts to text someone.

"Pancakes are ready!" Rin yells from the kitchen, a few seconds later Rin walks out with a plate full of pancakes, he places them down infront of Mephisto. The demon looks down and smiles, he has tried Rin's cooking before and loved it.  
"Sit" Mephisto offered, Rin moved towards the seat next to him taking the seat, smiling gleefully.  
"Thank you, Big Brother" Rin replies, Mephisto looks at Rin with a mildly surprised look upon his face.  
"Is it not I who should be thanking you?" Mephisto says in a light and airy tone "For making these delicious pancakes my younger brother" Mephisto picks up a pancake starting to eat it, looking at Rin questioningly.  
"Well Big Brother" Rin starts "You're being so nice to me" picking up a pancake and finishing it off in one bite.  
"Is that not what big brothers do?" Mephisto asks getting up and walking around so that he was just behind him. Rin ate two more pancakes.  
"Well, Y-Y-Yes" The half demon stutters, blushing bright red; He hasn't felt this way since he last saw his adopted father.

Rin started to remember all the good times he shared with his father; being curled up in bed next to him, calling him Daddy. All this started to make the half-demon begin to cry. No he thought to himself, I have to be strong.  
"It's okay to cry" Mephisto whispers into his ear, in a way that sounded so much like Rin's late father that Rin grabs hold of the demon and cries in his arms. Mephisto picked Rin up and walks him to the bedroom, laying down on the bed with Rin, He pulls the half-demon close and allows him to cry to his heart content. After a few hours Rin's cries turn into more of a sob.

"Are you feeling better now?" the demon softly whispers, Rin nods his head then buries it deeper into Mephisto's chest.  
"I just miss him so much" Rin said, his voice muffled by Mephisto's chest.  
"I know, and I wish I could tell you it gets easier but it doesn't but I can help you through it" Mephisto whispers calmly, kissing the top of Rin's head and patting his hair.  
"But why?" Rin whispers; sleepily.  
"Because, I care for you and I hate to see you so sad Rin" the demon whispers "Now go to sleep, little Brother."  
"Mephisto" Rin says almost asleep, the demon makes a noise to let Rin know that he's listening "I love you" Rin gets out just before he falls asleep.  
"I love you too, Rin" Mephisto whispers quietly.  
Rin snores lightly, Mephisto smiles and mumbles "Good night, My blue exorcist."

The end :) 


End file.
